


Vivacious

by jinhumph



Series: today too, I love you [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, just wanted to write something happy for once, they're sappy bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhumph/pseuds/jinhumph
Summary: Seemingly, literally everything about Hongseok fascinated him.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Series: today too, I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Vivacious

**Author's Note:**

> /vɪˈveɪ.ʃəs/ happy and lively in a way that is attractive.
> 
> just a little something I wrote instead of sleeping 'cause I miss my boys. happy reading! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Seemingly, literally everything about Hongseok fascinated him.

 _Beautiful_ was probably the closest possible word that could accurately describe him, though to Jinho, it still didn't seem like enough. He supposed that was because Hongseok was simply beyond description in just words.

He doesn't understand how he's standing beside and walking home with a guy as sweet as him, but it's a nice change in his life.

Beside him, Hongseok rambles on about something that had happened earlier in the day and his plans for dinner, though Jinho finds himself only half listening, his attention drifting more to Hongseok himself.

He knows Hongseok is beautiful, in many ways. Though tonight, as he watches him talking excitedly, he lets this knowledge sink in more than ever before.

Hongseok expressed his emotions easily and talked a lot, so unlike Jinho, but he didn't find this fact annoying or bothersome - rather, it was endearing to him. 

Hongseok's brown eyes are full of a cheerful kind of light as he speaks, his expression changing when the topic of his speech did, and Jinho can feel the energy and life radiating from his best friend. It makes him feel alive and content as well, something he hasn't felt in a long time, and something that only Hongseok is capable of making him feel.

"You keep glancing over at me. Is something wrong?" Hongseok asks abruptly, interrupting his train of thought. There's a trace of genuine worry in his voice.

"Ah, no. Just.. admiring." Jinho mumbles the last part unintentionally. He realizes his mistake of impulsively voicing his thoughts and hopes that Hongseok somehow didn't hear.

"Admiring?" Hongseok asks, puzzled. He glances around them, as if expecting to see something that would've had his attention. Jinho sighs affectionately, because he finds Hongseok's obliviousness rather adorable "Admiring what?"

"Dummy, I mean you."

"Huh?"

Hongseok's head suddenly turns back to look at Jinho again, and his heart skips a beat at the face that meets him. His big brown eyes are widened as he's caught off guard at the statement and his lips are parted in surprise. He appears utterly shocked, and Jinho feels this urge to pull him close and lock their lips in the sweetest kiss that would leave them both _breathless._

"J-Jinho hyung!"

"It's just the truth." Hongseok's voice is slightly raised in pitch as he stammers his name, unmistakably nervous and flustered. _This does things to Jinho's heart_ "I think I've met an angel."

Hongseok's cheeks are slowly growing a shade of red, and he can't help but think that the colour suits him well. It's the most stunning sight to Jinho, and he knows he's the reason for it. Hongseok's face is a bright red and his lips are pressed tightly together, looking as if he was conflicted on whether he should protest against his words or reluctantly accept them instead. 

His brown eyes hold a different emotion now, different from what was present in them when he was idly talking about this and that only a few minutes ago. He looks embarrassed from Jinho's words, and if he wasn't looking closely, he wouldn't have seen the way that Hongseok was almost smiling shyly. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hongseok stutters in a barely audible mumble.

"You look so beautiful today." Jinho says softly, and he even displays a rare smile to hopefully make the sincerity of his statement evident "Everyday, in fact."

"You do too, hyung."

Hongseok looks at him with bright eyes, the blush still heavily dusting his face. Jinho feels his heart skip another beat and he averts his gaze, feeling his own face warm up "You shouldn't say stuff like that."

"It's true! You should smile more. And laugh more. It's pretty when you do." Hongseok smiles that sun-like smile that Jinho is used to seeing but is definitely not immune to, and the warmth in his brown eyes tells him that he means what he says.

"Alright, Hongseokkie. I believe you." Jinho says after a moment of considering his friend's words. He takes Hongseok's hand in his own and laces their fingers together before continuing to walk, Hongseok following close behind.

"H-Hongseokkie?!"

Jinho turns and half expects to see him upset, though a small smile is visible instead. He laughs gently at Hongseok's objection to the name.

"I like you." Jinho says, his voice clear.

He watches closely, because it happens so quickly, in a matter of seconds. Hongseok's brown eyes widen and his mouth opens to form a stuttered reply that doesn't quite escape his lips.

_Surprised, flustered._

His emotions are easy to read, and Jinho sees the exact moment when his features change to match his feelings. His final expression is simply beautiful and Jinho nearly wishes he could stop time and treasure this instant forever.

"I like you too, hyung." He says, a fond shine in his eyes "I like you a lot."

The colourful, vivid sunset and sparkling city lights that surround them are pretty, Jinho thinks, albeit dull in comparison to Hongseok, who's still a little pink in the face and smiling dazedly.

He does not understand how he got so lucky to be able to be in the presence of someone like Hongseok _\- someone who was so beautiful, in so many ways -_ but, if there's something he knows for sure, is that he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most sappy thing I've wrote in a long time but hey, I'm happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoyed it just as much. let me know what you think about this story! feedback is much appreciated. see ya ♥


End file.
